A well-known method to increase the storage capacity of optical recording media is to use a pit-substructure, e.g. the angular position of periodically aligned pits. This technology allows the storage of several bits of information in a single pit. Different pit shapes have been proposed to generate detectable angular signals, e.g. pits with one or more steps in depth, rotated “long pits”, rotated “double-pits”, etc. For example, in “DVD disks shine from all angles, Physics World November 2004”, pits having an angular substructure in the form of a step being placed at one of 332 different angles is described. Illuminating non-rotational symmetric, reflective pit structures on a disk with a focused laser beam results in a non-rotational symmetric image on the detector. By using a special detector structure, it is possible to detect the angular substructure of the pits on the recording medium and to retrieve the stored information.